full metal bleach at noon
by apola55
Summary: im sorry readers but my computer is being a jerk so i can not update so hoshi may or may not update for me i will try to update soon
1. Chapter 1

Full metal bleach at noon

Apola: hi all of you fans you! Its apola and I just wanted to remind you that you can just send the characters of bleach dares or just characters of full metal alchemist so if you don't know much about one anime then don't worry about it

Hyori: why the hell and I here

Apola: were gonna have us a weddin! And you're the priest!

Hyori: was it a dare

Apola: yep

Hyori: fine whos getting married

Apola: grimmjow and ichigo

Hyori: ha I knew that basterd as gay

Apola: I know right well weddin time! Places people ichigo get your ass out here

Ichigo: (in a wedding gown) why are we doing this here and where are we

Apola: one we cant let you leave a two its my new house / studio like it?

Ichigo: no

Apola: to bad now lets start

Hyori: ok what ever blueberry do you take strawberry to be you husband

Grimmjow: yeah

Apola: say I do or I kick your ass!

Grimmjow: I mean I do

Hyori: strawberry same question

Ichigo: I do

Hyori: I now pronounce you a fruit salad kiss the guy bride and get out of my sight

(they kiss)

Apola: ok what to do next (is on top of roy)

Roy: why are you on me?

Apola: cuz I love you silly

(byakuya toushiro and renji look shocked and now want roy mustang dead)

Roy: (blushes) y-you do?

Apola: yeah I do

Roy: wanna go out some time

Apola: id love to how about after the show

Envy: apola: wheres your friend

Apola: you mean hoshi?

Envy: (slightly blushes) uh yeah

Hoshi: im here!

Envy: hoshi will you go out with me (quickly covers mouth)

Hoshi: yes yes yes a thousand times yes!

Envy: sweet! Ok bye apola were going on a date

Apola: hoshi make sure you bring him back!

Hoshi: what ever!

Apola: just make sure!

Hoshi: fine!

Apola: ok now what (still on roy)

Roy: how about chase ed trying to make him drink milk

Apola: or we could knock him out steal his kidney and posting it on e-bay

Roy: lets to that

Apola: ok! Lets go!

Hawkeye: wait what about a theme song

Apola: oh its omakase by guardian it's the 6th shugo chara opening

Ed: wow you have an addiction to anime

Apola: its not as bad as hoshis addiction to envy

Lust: how about you explain some more things to us

Apola: but I wanna steal the chibi alchemists kidney!

Roy: explain and them we take it

Apola: *pouts* fine follow me

(every one follows)

Apola: ok first theres my panther pit if you don't listen you get pushed in except roy and then theres the shark tank same rules apply then the pit of destruction where at the bottom are rabid fangirls and the one next to it has rabid fanboys same rules as the first two and finally the locky room where if it is needed you are locked in to fulfill it but sadly roy has to be part of this rule too any questions?

Greed: yeah why is colonel useless off the hook for most things

T B R (toushiro byakuya and renji): yeah!

Apola: because I loves him and hes mine! Plus my rules so no lip!

Hoshi: where're back!

Apola: what ever im trying to get out of this boring crap

Ed: why make something like this if you don't want to do the responsibility for it

Apola: because I get to hurt ppl ok any more questions?

Everyone: no

Apola: good now ed I have some hot chocolate for you

Ed: sweet! (drinks it and falls unconscious)

Apola: heh heh heh sweet (takes eds kidney out puts it in a jar and posts it on e-bay) ok now im bored

Ed: (wakes up) what the hell was in that hot chocolate!?

Apola: oh the usual chocolate milk knockout powder laxatives

Ed: (didn't hear the last two) milk!? No wonder I was knocked out!

Apola: uh chibi duce it was the knockout powder not the milk

Ed: who are you calling a chibi so small a cats taller?!

Apola: wow how did he become a state alchemist?

Roy: we are still figuring that out

Apola: wow

Hoshi: can I bring pk on

Apola: fine but make sure shes not a pedophile around me (my friend pk isn't realy one but she is strange in that area)

Hoshi: fine come one out pk!

Pk: (comes out singing) you are my asshole you are my asshole you look so ugly lalala!

Apola: hahaha! I love that song!

Pk: sexy can I…

Apola: shut up sexual singer! And now im officially out of ideas

Ed: where the hell is my kidney!?

Apola / roy: e-bay!

Ed: what?!

Apola: yup!

Hoshi: hey I just bought a kidney on e-bay!

Ed: give it back!

Hoshi: hell no!

Apola: ok on the fourth wow longs chapter I've made oh and when we get to 6 reviews we will make one character from each of the two animes to sing a song yay!

Every one but apola and hoshi: noooooooooo!

Apola and hoshiL yeees!

Apola: ok bye now lest go on that date roy!

Roy: ok now where to

Apola: anywheres ok when im with you (we leave)

Hoshi: those who read her bleach one read this one its bound the be just as funny ok bye

Come one envy! (leaves)

Ed: hello? Hello!? I still haven't gotten my kidney back!

(lights turn off)

Ed: oh great


	2. aizens raped grimmjow dead!

Full metal bleach at noon

Apola: yay! Im so happy that this story is working out so well!

Roy: didn't you just post the first chapter about an hour ago?

Apola: yeah but im bored and we got two already and ones from my best friend

Envy: is it hoshi!?

Apola: yes envy it is

Hoshii: *bursts in* im back bitches!

Apola: what have I said about that hoshi

Hoshi: sorry well any way if any one you reviewers give any dare that includes envy kissing any girl or guy other than me I'll rip your head off! Now pk gets to rape any person here like she does in rl?

Apola: oh me god she rapes people in real life!

Hoshi: no but like she would if she did

Apola: oh ok but who

Hoshi: aizen

Apola: ok! Aizen we need you in locky room now!

Aizen: why

Apola: part of hoshis dare

Aizen: aw man I know its gonna be bad

Apola: ok pk go on in!

Pk: what ever (walks in)

Apola: oh well (aizens screams can be heard) yay pain to aizen!!! Ok next reviewer

Our bleach casts great friend l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r!!!

Bleach cast: ah! Nooooo not her!

Apola: her review is haha, wow. i dare hiyori to smack shinji with her sandal several times. i dare grimmjow to go tightrope walking- while holding ichigo(if anyone wants to shake the rope, feel free!).

Hyori: with pleasure! *starts to smack shinji with sandal)

Shinji: ow! Stop

Apola: she has to it's a dare

Grimmjow: is there a net

Apola: yes yes (no theres not)

Grimmjow: ok *picks ichigo bridal style* let do this (gets up and starts walking on the tight rope holding ichigo)

Ichigo: grimmjow I don't think this is safe I don't see a net

Grimmjow: what!? (looks down) oh my god there isn't!

Apola: oopsie! *starts to shake the rope* have a nice trip!

Grimmjow: oh god damn you apola! (falls with ichigo above him)

Apola: have a nice fall!

Grimmjow: (lands on ground and then ichigo lands on him)

Apola: is he ok?

Ichigo: (gets up and moves off of grimmjow) oh my god I think hes dead!

Apola: oh crap! Medics!!! Hurry and heal grimmjow now we cant let grimmichi die!

Medics: yes apola! (they heal grimmjow and he is sent to the emergency room)

Roy: apola isn't it time for our date

Apola: why yes it is

Aizen; (still in the locky room) why is no one helping me?!

Apola: because we don't care! Ok times up I love this and I love you roy

Roy: I love you too

Apola: ok see you next time and review or we'll sick pk on you in your sleep

Pk; (walks out of the locky room) hey don't you me for your threats!

Apola: fine review or grimmichi ends ok bye! (walks off being carried by roy to a romantic date)


	3. an amazing engagement!

Full metal bleach at noon

Apola: yay this story will be great I just know it!

Envy: will hoshi be coming today

Apola: she may or may not be the co host she hasn't replied about it yet

Envy: aw

Apola: don't worry she should come later first I want to bring my friend neko-sensei on stage!

Neko-sensei: hi apola whats up

Apola: hi Amanda

Neko-sensei: can I date roy

Apola: damnit Amanda I thought we agreed that you get lin aka greed and I get roy!

Neko-sensei: fine

Greed: some one called?

Neko-sensei: your different than I expected but what ever come with me (drags greed away)

Apola: ok heres my favorite bleach reviewer l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r!!!

Bleach cast: noooooooooooo!

Apola: oh shut up most of you havnt even been bothered

Ishida: shes right

Apola: ishida wheres that dress I layed out for you

Ishida: oh great first kitty-sama now her im not a fricking girl!

Apola: oh is there something wrong with girls?

Ishida: they are weaker then males

Apola: wrong answer bitch

Roy: lets read the review it says

lol the bleach cast hates me now? o well, i guess i better live up to their expectations...*evil grin* i dare zaraki to lose in a fight against hanataro. i dare lisa to put her manga(you kno the ones i mean!) in ichigo's room where he'll see them. oh, and apola, for shaking the rope, you get an undisturbed hour in the locky room with roy. ;)

apola: (done beating ishida crapless) oh yay! An hour alone with roy!

Lisa: why it took me years to get them all

Apola: wow a female kakashi oh well to bad do it or you get the fanboy pit

Hoshi: (runs in) apola you forgot part of my dare

Apola: uh? Oh yeah hey ed! The milk monsters after you but he cant get you if you jump into the fangirl pit!

Ed: milk monster where?! (jumps into the fangirl pit) aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Apola: lol!

Lisa: fine (puts the manga on ichigos bed) there

Kenpachi: why do I have to fight and lose to such a weakling?!

Apola: cuz I said so

Hanataro: (kicks kenpachi in the nuts and runs away) aaaaaaaah!

Kenpachi: oh shit (falls to the ground in pain)

Apola: oh wow that was easy

Roy: time for our dare

Apola: yay! (walks to the locky room)

Hawkeye: keep it clean sir

Roy: don't worry I will (walks in after me)

Hoshi: now what

Ed: how about help me!?

Hoshi: how about no!

Envy: isn't there a camera in the locky roon

Hoshi: oh yeah lets spy on roy and apola (turns on the tv)

In the closet

Apola: oh I love you roy

Roy: I love you too and I what to spend the rest of my life with you

Out side of the closet

Hoshi: hes gonna ask her to marry him its obvious

Risa (hawkeye): yeah it is

Back in the closet

Roy: apola will you please become mrs. Apola mustang

Apola: oh roy of course! (kisses him)

Roy: (kisses back)

Hoshi: (busts door down) congrats!

Apola: how did you know!?

Ed: they were spying

Apola: don't snitch ed its not nice and the kids wont want to play with you and were suppost to have an undisruptive hour and its only been 30 minuets!

Hoshi: ok we'll leave you alone come on envy

Envy: ok

Hoshi: (is in the middle of the stage) ok people apola is tied up right now so I will take over now so ladys and gentlemen please hold your penises until after the show thank you

Al: what did that mean

Hoshi: I don't know but it my new saying I like it

Envy: ahahaha! (still spying) the useless coronel ( I cant spell) can be usefull at some things!

Hoshi: if you are talking about what I think you are then envy be quiet please or apola will go off on you and its inappropriate

Envy: ok

Roy: (walks you carrying apola bridal style) what did we miss

Risa: (tries to shoot apola but misses)

Apola: holy shit! What the hell hawkeye!?

Risa: stay away from roy

Apola: you don't tell me what to do and were engaged so ha!

Risa: die!

Envy: *ties risa up* no trying to kill the hostess got it?

Hoshi: I got dares!

Envy cool go for it

Apola: hey that's my line!

Roy: just let him ok?

Apola: fine

Hoshi: heres my dare izumi ed tried to hurt apola and me just cuz im a little taller than him and apolas a lot taller than him

Izumi: is this true ed?

Ed: uh maybe

Izumi: (holding a big knife) your so dead!

Ed: eep! (runs away)

Hoshi: izumi don't kill him I have another dare

Izumi: fine

Hoshi: apola: hit it!

Apola: ok! (shrinks ed to the size of a mouse which isn't much of a difference) hoshi let out your cat!

Hoshi: hey chibi duce! Go get the super midget!

Hoshis cat: meow! (leaps twards ed)

Apola: oh well this ends another episode of full metal bleach at noon

Roy: in a few chapters mine and apolas wedding will take place

Apola: oh and fangirls if you would like to go out with any characters that are not taken same goes for fanboys then go ahead and put it in your review! Ok bye

Roy: bye!


	4. another engagement greed and izuru taken

Full metal bleach at noon

Apola: hi! Im apola you hostess and soon to be yay!

Hoshi: yeah and im you now official co-host hoshi!

Envy: yay hoshi!

Hoshi: and I got dates! First of all I am very hyper from eating a lot of tootsie rolls

Apola: I though I told you to be careful of that

Hoshi: I don't care now first ed I have set you up on a blind date at uh um apola: where was it?

Apola: la Costa it's a Mexican restaurant with great food roy and I went there for our first date

Ed: ok so I go now

Hoshi: yes

Ed: ok (hoping that its apola who has dumped roy)

Apola: (can read minds of the characters) only in you dreams shrimp!

Ed: aw!

Hoshi: just go!

Ed: fine! (gets to the restaurant)

Waiter: hello sir do you have a reservation

Ed: uh yeah its under (his cell phone rings) excuse me (on the phone)

Apola: the reservation is under yaoi

Ed: what the hell is yaoi

Hoshi: its nasty

Apola: is not grimmichi is yaoi and I like it

Ed: ok I get it bye (off the phone) um the reservation is under y-yaoi

Waiter: ok sir your date is waiting for you follow me (starts walking)

Ed: r-right (follows him until he sees winery) what the hell are you doing here

Winery: waiting for my blind date hoshi set me up with

Ed: oh dear god damn her

Winery: you're my date aren't you

Ed: yeah what ever

At the studio

Hoshi: ok pk go do your stuff!

Pk: ok (runs to the restaurant)

Apola: this should be fun

Roy: apola you need to help me with the wedding planning

Apola: oh right comeing! Hoshi record this for me!

Hoshi: already am!

Apola: sweet! (runs to roy)

At the restaurant

Pk: hi!

Ed: what the hell are you doing here!

Pk: to do this! *tries to make ed drink the milk but ends up nearly drowning him* oops

Winery: its for the best hes so annoying

Pk: ok last part of the job

Winery: what do you mean?

Pk: (tires the make winery strip but gets thrown out of the restaurant) oh screw you!

Back at the studio

Hoshi: nice job pk!

Pk: yeah but I cant go back to that restaurant anymore

Apola: oh well

Hoshi: I thought you were planning your wedding for next chapter

Apola: we just need a priest and for roy to get his tux and my getting a wedding dress

Ichigo: you can borrow mine

Apola: really ichi? Your such a good friend! For this you are saved from l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r dares for this and next chapter!

Ichigo: sweet!

Apola: ok now what

Roy: how about we do l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r review

Apola: oh yeah! Ok!

Roy: it says lol nice... was i the only reviewer again? what is wrong with people? i dare ikkaku to fight someone using his bankai so everyone can see. i dare yumichika to shave his head and go a whole day without beauty products. and i want to date izuru. congratulations apola!

Apola: thanks! Im so happy!

Kenpachi: ikkaku whats this I hear about you having a bankai

Ikakku: shes crazy shes lieing!

Apola: no shes not he does have one just watch! (plays a clip from when ikkaku is fighting an arranacar)

Ikkaku: oh crap ive been caught! Run away!

Apola: izumi get him!

Izumi: right!

Apola: oh and hoshi may be the co-host but she is a reviewer as well but I want people to review this more too

Izumi: I got him!

Apola: ikkaku fight kenpachi with your bankai or you go into the fangirl pit

Ikakku: fine

(after the fight)

Apola: medics! Please heal ikakku

Medics: yes ma'am!

Apola: and lets invite our guest l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r! can I call you 1link1n for now?

1linkin: hi! Izuru will you go out with me

Izuru: sure im glad im finnaly on

Apola: not my fault you have been safe all this time!

Yumichika: do I have to?

Apola: yes! *shaves his head and steals his beauty products* im so using these for the wedding!

Yumichika: no! im ugly!!! Don't look at me ikkaku!

Apola: oh looks like some one like a certain baldy

Ikakuu: I am not bald!

Apola: *throws yumichika to strait camp* we only need one yaoi couple in bleach thank you!

Envy: uh hoshi can I ask you some thing?

Hoshi: yeah what is it

Envy: hoshi I love you so much will you marry me?

Hoshi: hell yes! *glomps him*

Apola: yay another wedding for next chapter!

Neko-sensei: hey I just got back what did I miss

Hoshi: envy and I are getting married!

Apola: and me and roy

Neko-sensei: aw congrats!

Pk: what ever

Apola; ok next time will be the weddings! Please send in your reviews who you want to be host and co-host and they can be from the same anime ok bye!

Hoshi: wait a minuet!

Apola: what?

Hoshi: I have more dares

Apola: sigh did you have to wait till we were done

Hoshi: yup!

Apola: well hurry up and do it!

Hoshi: ok! let armstrong try to hug she gets terrified and runs and runs and hides in the rafters and armstrong says i know my beauty and mucle is to much for any woman to handle! and has sparkes anround his head then i take the sparkles and decorate ed with them! and we tell every one how tall he is!! 4feet 11inches! ha ha!!!!!!

Apola: whats it

Hoshi: ross

Armstrong: ross come here and give me a big hug!

Ross: no! *runs and hides in the rafters* stay away from me!

Armstrong: I know my beauty and mucle is to much for any woman to handle! (has sparkles around head)

Hoshi: (takes the sparkles and decorates ed with them) there

Apola: who wants to know how tall ed really is!?

Every one: we do!

Ed: no!

Hoshi: ed is 4 feet 11 inches!

Apola: I think my brothers taller and hes 10!

Hoshi: ok that's all bye go away

Apola: hoshi be nice see us again on another episode of full metal bleach at noon!

Roy: bye!


	5. the wedding

Full metal bleach at noon the wedding

Apola: ok before the wedding lets have l1nkln come out and give her dares so we wont have any disruptions

Risa: I just finished locking up ed renji toushiro and byakuya

Apola: thank you so now lets welcome l1nkln!

1linkln: hi! seriously, why am i the only one reviewing?

Apola: girl I have no idea ive been stressing all night about this chapter and the wedding

Hoshi: getting cold feet?

Apola: no but im a lil nervous

Hoshi: don't worry this will turn out great

Apola: you right ok l1nkln do your dares before the wedding

1lnkln: ok! i dare hachigen to ask orihime out on a date in front of mashiro.

Envy/roy: who?

Apola: theyre bleach characters hachi mashiro orihime come out here please!

They come out

Apola: do you have your dare hachi

Hachi: yes but do I really have to

Apola: aw I hate having to force such kind people to do things so hoshi you make him!

Hoshi: do it or ill run you over with apolas bulldozer!

Apola: how the hell did you get that in here!?

Hoshi: im a semi-god too remember

Apola: oh yeah

Hoshi: now do the dare!

Hachi: orihime will you go out with me

Mashiro: hachi no! why!?

Orihime: im sorry hachi but I still love ichigo even if hes gay

Apola: oh wow shes dense!

1lnkln: I still have more!

Apola: ok you go girl!

1lnkln: i dare ulquiorra to admit he only calls people trash because he feels threatened by them and their awesomeness.

Apola: oh lol we haven't botherd that basterd séance the second chapter of the bleach show!

Ulquiorra: I am not doing this

Apola: yes you are or else!

Ulquiorra: or else what ( only one who does not fear me )

Apola: how many fangirls do you think you have

Ulquiorra: ok I'll do it

Apola: good espada

Ulquiorra: i-I only call people trash because I feel threatened by them and their awesomeness

Apola: good boy (pushes him into the fangirl pit)

Ulquiorra: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! I hate you apola!

Apola: be lucky im not one of your fangirls you emo bitch!

1lnkln: im running out of ideas

Apola: oh noes! (shakes l1nk1n) don't tell me the writers block illness has reached you too!?

Roy: apola its time

Apola: oh right

Rukia: I'll be the priest for this

Apola: ok whatever just don't ruin this

Rukia: right

Me roy hoshi and envy are at the podium

Rukia: we are gathered here today to wed apola and roy and hoshi and envy if there is any one who think that any one these people should not wed speak now and have you ass kicked by apola or save your ass and keep quiet

Apola: damn strait

Rukia: ok envy and roy do you take hoshi and apola as you wifes?

Roy/envy: I do

Rukia: ok hoshi and apola do you take envy and roy and your husbands?

Hoshi/apola: I do!

Rukia: with the power invested in me kiss now

We kiss

Aola: oh and I have some news! Im pregnant!

1lnkln: what did you and roy do in that closet

Apola: nothing that isn't known now

Hoshi: so that's what you meant envy

Envy: yeah

Apola: ok now off to Hawaii!

Hoshi: yeah!

Apola: the next few chapters will be hosted by grimmichi and rukia will push them into the new yaoi fangirl pit if they make out during the show ok bye!

We fly off to Hawaii

a/n ok so its summer vacation so I might not update for a while due to going to my familys in California and such so please review as much as you can so the chapter I return will be great!


	6. we'er back!

Full metal bleach at noon

Apola: konichiwa bitches!

Hoshi: were back

Envy: and apolas knocked up

Roy: envy shut up

Hoshi: im telling my nick names and taking over for apola till one she gets a new computer and two the baby comes

Apola: its not my fault that duce computer broke!

Hoshi: envy is plam tree ulquiorra is L ukitake is inuyasha kisuke is a lamp ed is a hobbit grimmjow is big kitty ichigo is dude with wrong color hair gluttony is really fat dude neko-sensei is emo vampire chick let us see your wrists if your not emo!!!!!! Apola toushiro fangirl

Roy: toushiro what?!

Hoshi: shes obsessed cuz she loves him

Apola: hoshi what the hell!?

Hoshi: hahahaha! Ok pk is prostitute kid ok im done and apola and roy are fighting so on the reviewer 1linkin!

1linkin: hi! So im like a co-host now?

Hoshi: yeah pretty much

1linkin: well it must be cuz I REVIEW!

(a loud smack is heard)

Hoshi: uh oh apolas pissed

Renji: what do you mean?

Hoshi: well that smack had to be her she only does that when she is really pissed

Renji: oh

1linkin: uh guys I still have dares for the bleach cast

Hoshi: oh yeah ok go ahead

1linkin: ok first rukia has to tell her brother shes pregnant and when he asks he whose it is she has to say its renjis

Rukia: byakuya i-im pregnant

Byakuya: whose child is this

Rukia: its renjis

Byakuya: he will pay for this! *goes out to kill renji*

1linkin: ok now I want an hour with izuru alone in the locky room

Hoshi: ok whatever ok I have some dares for bleach I want to dare L

Ulquiorra: that's not my name

Hoshi: im in charge so you name is L!

Ulquiorra: I will now acknowledge you if you call me by that name

Hoshi: hey L!

Ulquiorra: yes? God damnit!

Hoshi: haha ok I want you to get a tan you white skinned freak!

Ulquiorra: I can not aizen-sama does not allow any one to be tanner than him

Hoshi: screw aizen! *pushes ulquiorra into a taning booth* hahaha!

(muffled screams can be heard from tanning booth)

Apola: ok what happened when I was gone

Hoshi: a lot and how did you sort things out with roy

Apola: turns out hes a fangirl of a few girls too so we agreed that we can be fans but our love will never end

Hoshi: time for the duce king nominees

Apola: ok! Go ahead!

Hoshi: my cat cuz she cant understand that caterpillars are poisonous zare apolas little brother cuz hes alive ed cuz hes short and wont relies that he could drink chocolate milk instead of real milk aizen for being a homophobic son of a bitch zare cuz again hes alive ichigo cuz hes a strawberry with the wrong color hair and that's all

*all but the cat who are listed yell with protest*

Apola: SHUT UP! Im not gonna listen to this crap!

Hoshi: ok in you review send who you think should be duce king bye!


	7. sun bleached!

(Before show)

Hoshi: hey Apola I think I forgot something from last week

Apola: what do you mean?

(Hears muffled screams)

Hoshi: that's what it was!

Apola: we forgot Ulquiorra in the tanning booth

(Apola opens the tanning booth)

Ulquiorra: Hoshi you bitch

Hoshi: oops I forgot

Apola: okay it's time for the show!

Hoshi: I want to make some one to go boom boom!

Apola: okay we will make Aizen go boom boom

Ulquiorra: Hoshi I will kill you!

Apola: has he gotten whiter?

Hoshi: sun bleached! Ha ha bleach

Apola: sun of a Gin you got that from Spongebob

Hoshi: don't you mean bitch?

Apola: same thing

Gin: that's not nice

Apola: shut up its time for the show!

(The cameras turn on)

Hoshi: yo fuckers how are ya?

Apola: Como estas bitches?

Envy: why is Ulquiorra so white like whiter than usual?

Apola: Envy that's racist!

Envy: I'm not racist!

Hoshi: then why did you ask why Ulquiorra was so white?

Envy: because the green lines are gone

(We look closer)

Apola: holy shit your right, bring out the sharpies!!

Ulquiorra: no you trash!

Apola: Luppi hold him down!

Luppi: yup

(Apola draws the lines on his face wile Hoshi draws smiley faces and hearts on his face)

Ulquiorra: I hate you, you trash!

Luppi: I'm taking pictures

Apola: where is Roy?

Hoshi: Roy + papers= lizard

Apola: wtf!?

Hoshi: paperwork dammit!

Apola: you should have said that!

Hoshi: I have a question what the hell is with Spoony?

Apola: I don't know

Hoshi: was the creator high or something? I mean every one makes mistakes with drugs and Spoony was one of them

Nnoitora: who is Spoony?

Apola: you, you idiot!

Hoshi: I want to stick his head in cereal

Nnoitora: bitch

Hoshi: yeah, yeah I know

Apola: well wile Hoshi is being a lazy bitch right now I think we should go

Hoshi: yeh buh-bye


	8. aizen go boom boom

Hoshi: kill your self desu!

Apola: Como estas bitches?

Hoshi: you said that last week

Apola: it's my new catch phrase and Luppi is our new pet!

Luppi: what do you mean?

Apola: it's like a co-host with not as much pain

Hoshi: yeah she keeps on hitting me on the head when I piss her off

Luppi: sweet so that means I'm a higher rank than Grimmjow

Hoshi: yup case you are awesome!

Apola: it's time to make Aizen go boom boom!

Hoshi: yay!

(Hoshi rigs a pipe bomb in a box and sends it to Aizen (so you know she does know how to make one)

Aizen: what is this?

(Aizen cuts the rope and as Hoshi says… boom boom)

Apola: yes! Ha ha ha ha ha! I am so glad you know how to make a pipe bomb

Hoshi: thanks

(Roy comes in)

Roy: finally done with that dam paper work!

Apola: yay!

(Apola glomps Roy)

Roy: yes my lovely now why don't we take this some where else?

Apola: what about the show

Hoshi: I'll host it!!!!

(Hoshi is righting the show so Apola will never know ))

Apola: okay bye! (Apola and Roy leave)

Hoshi: … YES!!!!!! I'M IN CHARGE!!

Luppi: wtf?

Hoshi: time for evilness

(Tesla walks in)

Hoshi: ahh! Pirate!

(Hoshi draws a skull and cross bones on his eye patch)

Tesla: what the hell?!

Hoshi: leave pirate!

Tesla: fine fine! (Leaves all creeped out)

Hoshi: oh next week we might play 7 minutes in heaven ^-^ if I'm not too lazy!


End file.
